


Alone in the desert, darkness calls

by Lilibet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet
Summary: He smiles at his grief, happy in the sadness he is meant for.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50
Collections: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan May the Fourth be With You Prompt Meme





	Alone in the desert, darkness calls

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt from [TeaRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRex/pseuds/TeaRex): "Ghost!Qui-Gon welcomes Obi-Wan post duel with Vader" on the QuiObi discord!

The dark is calling, beckoning, crooning in his ear.

_Give in, give in_ it whispers, like a siren call. Forever lurking in the corner of his vision just out of view, never in focus, lingering at the edges. There it waits, poised, for the perfect moment to strike.

It would be so easy to fall, he knows.

But he’s not done yet, he’s not finished. He will not betray his long-dead master. He will prove he is worthy of the trust placed in him, the duty he must do.

So he waits, watches, nurtures. Guides from afar.

His role in this game is not yet over.

Not until he faces the black, faceless mask of the one he once called brother, when memories rise unbidden, a sweet melancholy of what should have been, of what will never be. Only then will he give in to the sorrow that blackens his heart.

As his death lights the flame that will bring the balance his master died for.

All this is yet to come, he knows. But oh, he _aches_. His heart hurts with every breath, breaking and bleeding, spilling onto the sand of a lifeless desert. His every thought haunted by those he’s lost, those he couldn’t save.

But he endures, as he has always done. He smiles at his grief, happy in the sadness he is meant for. For it is his companion, not his downfall.

And when the time finally comes, a lifetime later when he is old and weary with the paths of his life etched upon his skin, he lets himself fall.

Where he is caught by the force and the arms of his master who has been patiently waiting for him to come home. His shining star in these blackest of nights.

Where a quiet " _My Obi-Wan,"_ is murmured in his ear, and strong arms wrap themselves around his waist. The presence that was once wisp-like, now solid against his back.

And reunited at last, they watch and wait,

And together they finally see the balance that was promised,

Restored.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 3 am, frantically wrote this and then immediately fell back asleep.


End file.
